Resident Evil Outbreak
Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 (Biohazard Outbreak File #2 in Japan) is an online game for the PlayStation 2, initially released in 2004 in Japan. It is a sequel to Resident Evil Outbreak Following the success of the first title in Japan, Capcom quickly announced Biohazard Outbreak File 2 for release in fall 2004. File #2 is more of an extension of the first game than a whole new game itself. The same eight characters from the first title return with similar abilities, and the game takes place once again in a zombie-run Raccoon City. Five new scenarios are available, and the first four are available from the beginning. One scenario takes place in a zoo, another in a subway, and one in a forest-like setting. The fourth scenario is a modified version of the Raccoon City Police Department, which first appeared in Resident Evil '' and Resident Evil 3 : Nemesis The fifth is an Umbrella laboratory. In Japan, the game came packaged with a demo of ''Devil May Cry 3 (if pre-ordered). Despite the financial success of the first title, File #2 sold roughly 40% of what the first did when it was released in Japan, dampening the chances of a future installment. Scenarios "Outbreak Revisited" *Not a true scenario, but a tutorial and a means for players of the original Outbreak to learn some of the new gameplay mechanics available in File #2. The locations are lifted directly from areas of Outbreak - such as J's Bar. The tutorial teaches the player the controls of the game by scattered notes found throughout the level. "Wild Things" *This scenario takes place around the Raccoon Zoo where Cindy Lennox and the Outbreak survivors await the arrival of an evacuation helicopter, which, unfortunately, crashes. "Underbelly" *Jim Chapman guides the other 3 survivors through the subway in an effort to escape via the train system. This proves harder than it initially seems when it is learned that the subway has been infested by mutated flea-like insects (called Mega Bite) "Flashback" *Alyssa Ashcoft's survivors escape the city and into the Raccoon Forest. However, not all is what it seems as dark tales of murder and savagery involve an abandoned hospital nearby. "Desperate Times" *Kevin Ryman's survivors escape to the Police Department. Although defenses seem well, it is only a matter of time before the building is lost. "End of the Road" *David King's survivors raid an Umbrella facility in need of supplies. But even Umbrella is unable to stop its creations let loose throughout the city. Will the survivors make it out of the city alive before the Sterilization Operation is approved? Features File #2 includes several new features from the first Outbreak. Loading times are now much shorter, with the average DVD loading screen counting in at seven seconds. HDD loading is now about 1–3 seconds. There is no longer a brief "pause" when the inventory or map is opened (although there may be a pause whenever a character equips a weapon), players can now walk and shoot at the same time, a new item was given to each of the original characters, including magazines for their weapons (Kevin and Mark), a new defensive weapon (Alyssa), a team-aid item (George, Cindy), a lighter that has "J's Bar" engraved on it (David), and stat-boosting items (Jim, Yoko). Communication is roughly the same, which has turned many players away from File #2. Instead of creating a new system from scratch, the old communication system from the first game has been improved upon. These new additions included the ad-lib phrase "Sorry", and the ability to say comments based on what players were looking at on the Map and File screens. The game also boasts a new difficulty feature and some changes to the game's balance. These include a new'Nightmare Mode' and several alternations to previous damage charts. For example, the zombie's grab attack did around 300 damage in the original Outbreak. It now does well over 600. These changes, combined with a new zombie speed and increased attack range, make the game a challenge to even veteran Resident Evil''players. Regional Differences In the American version of the game, the "ad-libs" from the first game have been removed. Now, only when a character uses the analog stick or makes a request do they make a noise. If context ad-libbing is attempted, no sounds are made, affecting gameplay. If a player attempts to tell someone they were poisoned, the chances of that player getting the message was low if he or she is in the middle of combat. The Japanese release, however, features full voices, with the European featuring only voices and no text. The American version also features various cases of mistranslation. For example, one shelf on the "End of the Road" scenario tells the player that an item of importance is on top of the final row. When a matter of fact, there is nothing on the top of this shelf. '''Gameplay' *It is now possible to play multiples of the same "type" of character in an online game. *You can now pick up items from the floor while crawling. *Alyssa and Kevin are able to potshot even in Danger status. *It is now possible to move while firing. *An apology ad-lib has been added and is done by holding L2 and pressing Triangle. *A transferable extra starting item is included for all characters. *Alyssa now does a backwards jump instead of the back step. *Yoko cannot shoulder ram anymore and can only do the face push. *If attacked while holding someone, Cindy can make he or she duck. *Kevin can now do an elbow rush that knocks enemies back. *George has a stronger tackle that can knock enemies over. *Jim can swing a melee weapon very fast, but it leaves him winded afterward. *David has a fourth swing to his knife combo and two swings when aimed upward and downward. *Mark's big swing charges faster and can be aimed in all directions. Online Mode Network Play features a major overhaul from the previous Outbreak game. The game featured a new lobby system, new event system, and an increase of options and modes to play. Capcom ran events from the month of April to late May that were sponsored by various gaming magazines. This included events from PSM and EGM, amongst others. Clearing these events rewarded the players with characters and costumes (the same ones you can get offline). Some events took place in standard levels on set difficulties, while others placed the player in selected levels with Infinite and Nightmare options activated (this was before the two mentioned options were available for free use). As of writing, Capcom now runs a pattern of events. They will feature a point event one week, then an SP Item hunt the next week. The lobby system has been revamped, now including ten areas with different options in each one (75% healing, double enemy damage, infinite ammo, difficulty levels, etc.). However, this change makes it harder to join games with friends. In order to join your friend in their hosted or current game, the player will need to enter a menu to search for their name, then exit that menu. Choose the area they're in, and find the game. The menu doesn't mention the amount of players in the current game when you search it, meaning the game could be full before you even reach it. In early July, Capcom closed an alternate server, leaving only one choice for the player when they connected as far as server selections go. Months after, Nightmare Mode, Infinite Mode, and changes to the Area system were made. HDD Support was dropped from the Area Screen, but players could still host games with HDD mode turned on by activating it offline. From within the game, or by a link on the official Capcom sales page of their U.S. site, players can look and see where they stacked on the ranking boards. Various players have cheated the rankings. Capcom has deleted most of them, but act most of the time after various player reports are sent to them via e-mail or by telephone calls. The rankings were recently reset (July '06) due to a power outage within Capcom USA. Online Play is no longer available due to the company hosting the servers used for Outbreak shutting down. Extra Characters Various members from the Resident Evil community have hacked a lot of skins from File #2 and File #1 discs. These skins featured never before seen characters and models. Those characters are transferable from one game to the other. They are the skins used for Zombie and NPC AI. However, a few are unlockable with points in the collection menu as well.